LEADERSHIP,PLANNINGANDEVALUATION PROJECTSUMMARY/ABSTRACT Effectiveandproactiveleadership,planning,andevaluationareessentialtothesuccessofYaleCancer Center?s(YCC)mission.Leadership,PlanningandEvaluation(LPE)activitiesareinstrumentalinsupporting YCC?sgoalsoffosteringthemostimpactfulscience,translatingYalescienceintoground-breakingclinical advances,developinginnovativepublichealthandpreventionstrategies,trainingthenextgenerationof leadersincancerresearchandreducingtheburdenofcancerthroughoutourcatchmentareaandbeyond. YCCDirector,CharlesFuchs,MD,MPH,hasoverallresponsibilityforLPEandworkscloselywithAssociate Director,ResearchAffairs,RobertGarofalo,PhD,whooverseestheimplementationandprogressofthe StrategicPlanandleadstheAdministrativeteamthatprovidestheorganizationalandanalyticalsupportfor LPEactivities. Dr.FuchsbenefitsfrominputfromtheYCCLeadershipcommittees,includingtheMini-CabandExecutive Committee(EC),bothofwhichheChairs,andfromtheExternalScientificAdvisoryBoard(ESAB),theInternal AdvisoryBoard(IAB),theSharedResourceOversightCommittee(SROC),MembershipCommitteeandthe EducationandTrainingCommittee(ETC).Together,theinternalandexternaladvisory,operationaland leadershipcommitteeshelptomaximizeYCC?ssuccessbyprovidingin-depthevaluationandthorough,expert directionforallbasic,translational,clinical,andpopulation-basedprogrammaticareas,sharedresources, centeradministration,andtheessentialcharacteristicsofanNCIDesignatedCancerCenter. Basedonrecommendationsfrominternalandexternaladvisorygroups,theYCCDirectorandSenior LeadershiphavedevelopedaninnovativeandcomprehensiveStrategicPlantosetthecourseforYCCover thenextthreetofiveyears.Outcomesofplanningandevaluationactivitiesoverthelastfundingperiod includednumerousstrategicandoperationaldecisionsmadebySeniorLeadership,asrepresentedinthe Director?sMini-Cabinet(Mini-Cab)andExecutiveCommittee,duringthefundingperiodthatadvancedmultiple aspectsofourplantopropeltheCenter?smissionforward.Theseinclude:increasingtranslationalactivityinall ResearchProgramsthroughnewinternalgrantprograms;?keyrecruitmentsandcollaborations;?developingthe TranslationalImmuno-OncologyLaboratory(TIL);?reorganizingourBiostatisticsSharedResource;?establishing theTranslationalResearchCoreCommitteechargedwithdevelopinginfrastructuretoenhanceresearch accesstoclinicalgenomicinformationandbiospecimens;?recruitmentofCancerBiologyInstitutefacultyand physician-scientists;?generatingnewinstitutionalsupporttoenhancekeysharedresourceinitiatives;? reorganizingClinicalTrialsOfficeprocedurestoimproveactivationtimes;?launchingtheDiversityandHealth Equity(D&HE)teamtopromotecommunityoutreachandengagement;?andestablishinganEducation Committeeledbyanewly-appointedAssociateDirectorforEducation,TrainingandFacultyDevelopment.